Confesiones
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: John Watson y Sebastian Moran coinciden en varias cosas, ambos están enamorados de dos genios que exigen todo de ellos pero jamás les dan nada a cambio. La tensión en la que viven podría ser canalizada a través de un poco de alcohol, la seguridad de un bar y muchas cosas que decir. Si, esto es un Johnstian para el cumpleaños de Lady Amoran del foro I am SHER locked.
1. Chapter 1

**CONFESIONES**

**==Feliz cumpleaños Lady Amoran==**

**1\. Tú eres lo único que pido.**

Había pedido su última cerveza y más que nada lo había hecho porque cuando estaba solo, no le daba por tomar nada más, pero ya había tenido más que suficiente. El día era terrible, desde el primer segundo hasta el actual, y no parecía mejorar. Ni siquiera estaba borracho y en momentos como aquel maldecía su resistencia al alcohol, había tenido que beber todas las botellas que había para acabar de verdad tirado en el piso.

Años con la misma cantaleta que parecía no tener fin. "Sebastian necesito que viajes a Rusia y les pongas una bala entre los ojos a los idiotas que no ha depositado mi pago". Y Sebastian viajaba a Rusia aunque su rostro aparecían entre los más buscados por la Interpol y cada vez que se paraba en un aeropuerto corría el riesgo de finalmente ser reconocido. "Sebastian estoy aburrido, simplemente haz que explote". Y Sebastian iba hacía explotar lo que fuera para que Jim sonriera aunque fuera un momento.

Lo adoraba. Desde el día en que lo tuvo en la mira como parte de un operativo de fuerzas especiales del MI-6 que buscaba a la mente maestra detrás de mil y un crímenes que amenazaban con la estabilidad europea. Y no conocían su rostro, ni sabían siquiera si era un hombre, pero ahí estaban, tras una pista que decía que lo encontrarían en esa bodega, concretando un negocio que inundaría de drogas de diseño toda Europa del Este. Pero sólo estaba parado, no había nade que lo acompañara, no estaba hablando con nadie y hasta donde sabían, no era ilegal estar parado en medio de una bodega, a oscuras, a media noche, un día común y corriente de mayo.

Pero él lo tenía en la mira, lo podía ver tan claro como si fuera de día y era perfecto. Era pequeño, era delgado, tenía un rostro bello y por un segundo, pereció que sabía que él estaba observándolo y que clavaba su mirada como respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. "¿Quién eres tú?" Las órdenes que recibieron fueron de retirarse, ahí no pasaba nada y no podían justificar su presencia durante mucho más tiempo. Por lo que tuvo que terminar su observación meticulosa de él y pensó que sería todo, que la siguiente misión que le otorgaran podría ser del otro lado del mundo y que jamás tendría que volver a ver a ese extraño que no era quién ellos creían.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para volverlo a encontrar. Estaba parado fuera de su casa, ese lugar que era más como una fachada porque pasaba más tiempo fuera que en ella. Y ahí estaba, esperando a que lo dejara pasar y por supuesto que lo hizo porque no hubiera podido negarse a nada de lo que él pidiera, ni en ese momento ni nunca. Así que simplemente entró sin pedir permiso en su vida y la puso de cabeza porque nunca antes se había cuestionado el hecho de que pudiera hacer las cosas que haría en su compañía. Antes de él no pensaba que había opciones, era un soldado trabajando para el gobierno británico en misiones encubiertas en países donde no tendrían que meter las narices y eso estaba bien.

Pero con Jim, las cosas estaban del otro lado, no era más uno de los "buenos", era definitivamente de los malos. Ayudaba a personas con malas intenciones y no dudaba en deshacerse de ellas cuando ya no le servían o cuando se volvían un obstáculo. No se preocupaba por si estaba bien, porque estaba mal y eso no importaba y eso lo hacía sentirse extrañamente libre. Y fue tan simple como decirle que sí, que lo seguiría a dónde él fuera, que iría a dónde él le dijese, que haría lo que él pidiera. No hubo indecisión, no tuvo tiempo ni para pensarlo dos veces, porque una vez que lo dejó pasar a su casa le abrió todas las puertas, incluso aquellas que no sabía que tenía cerradas. Estaba a su disposición, como nunca había estado para nadie, sin ninguna condición, sin ninguna objeción.

Se había puesto en bandeja de plata y se había servido como plato principal y ese que habían estado vigilando pensando que era una gran mente criminal y que al final había acabado siendo nadie, estaba ahí poniéndole el mundo a su disposición, porque a su lado, podía tener todo, absolutamente todo. Por supuesto, todo menos lo único que hubiera querido aunque en ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo quería.

El nombre público era Jim Moriarty y para él tenía que ser siempre Jim y se había enamorado de la única persona que pedía todo, pero que jamás, ni por asomo, daría nada a cambio. Se lo estaba bebiendo, lo controlaba como si fuera un muñeco, lo manejaba como si no tuviera voluntad y Sebastian jamás se quejaba. No le pedía nada aunque hubiera querido que se lo diera todo. Y por todo eran cosas sencillas, nada del otro mundo, una sonrisa sincera, una palabra cariñosa o que por lo menos, no evitara tocarlo como si fuera lo más horrible del mundo. Porque era así de sencillo, nunca le había puesto una mano encima y estaba que se moría por un poco de contacto, por algo aunque durara dos segundos, eso era todo.

-¡Maldito Sherlock! –escuchó una voz a su derecha que sonaba tan desesperada como lo que él sentía pero no podía expresar. Y por supuesto que llamó su atención porque al lado de Jim tenía saber quién era Sherlock, porque sólo había un Sherlock y era uno de sus objetivos y por ende, también sabía quién era la persona que ahora maldecía a su lado. Era John Watson y desde que había empezado a observarlo, era la segunda persona que había logrado capturar su atención desde la mira de su rifle.

* * *

_**Sí, esto es un Johnstian, como quien dice un slash entre John y Sebastian Moran pedido para su cumpleaños por Lady Amoran.**_

_**¿Qué tan largo será? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que serán capítulos cortos que pueda escribir entre todo lo demás que tengo que escribir.**_

_**¿Opiniones? **_

_**Bueno, gracias por leer y recuerden darse una vuelta por el foro de I am SHER locked y denle like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CONFESIONES**

**==Feliz cumpleaños Lady Amoran==**

* * *

**2\. No puedo negar que me agradas**

El hombre con el que había estado hablando los pasados cuarenta minutos era muy agradable, además de todo era atractivo e interesante, era el paquete completo y por primera vez John no dudó sobre que se sentía sexualmente atraído hacia él. Bueno, es que el hecho de adorar a Sherlock, de amarlo como nunca amaría a nadie más, no había sido suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él, tuvieron que vivir cosas que lo dejaron marcado de por vida para poder estar en paz con su amor por él.

Y es que siempre había defendido el no ser gay.

John se pasó la mano por el cabello sintiendo desesperación, había necesitado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para superar la cantaleta que solía repetir ante cualquiera que adivinara sus sentimientos hacia Sherlock. Hubiera deseado poder aceptarlo antes, pero no tenía idea de lo que hubiera sido perderlo de esa manera, si en vez de perder a su mejor amigo perdiera a su novio. De sólo pensarlo un escalofrío lo recorrió. No podía jamás perder a Sherlock, esa no era una opción.

Si recordaba tan sólo un poco podía situarse de nuevo cuando, para estar con Sherlock, había tenido que mandar todo al demonio, porque le gustaba desde el segundo en que posó sus ojos en él, eso era imposible de negar y sufrió toda clase de emociones para llegar hasta el punto donde estaba hoy, en una relación. O algo parecido. Sí, algo parecido a una relación.

Tuvieron que superar el hecho de que Sherlock era virgen, tema que no fue nada sencillo, pero una vez superado resultó ser casi un adicto al sexo. Cada que cerraban la puerta del 221B era un triunfo poder llegar hasta la habitación de Sherlock, o de mínimo al sofá, porque de haber sido por el detective, habrían follado en las escaleras y la pobre señora Hudson ya les habría pedido que se mudaran.

Y sin embargo no era suficiente. Porque John no quería una relación única y exclusivamente física, por más satisfactoria que resultara. Sherlock no tenía preferencia, bien podía disfrutar en ambos papeles, sin embargo John sólo permitiría que una persona en la vida lo penetrara y ese era por supuesto Sherlock, así que la mayoría de las veces tomaba el rol pasivo y se dejaba llevar al límite por su ahora novio.

Aunque nadie sabía eso. Todo era normal fuera de su departamento, tal vez la gente habló cuando después de lo de Mary regresó a vivir al lado del detective, aunque lo deben haber justificado por el lado de que John no podía estar solo ni viviendo en la casa que había compartido con su esposa. No era correcto después de tanto sufrimiento. Así que vivir de nuevo con Sherlock era algo esperado y si se dijo alguna cosa cuestionándolo, fue algo en lo que no abundó.

Iban a las escenas del crimen, al Yard, se veían con Mycroft muy de vez en cuando y hasta en dos ocasiones comieron con los padres de Sherlock. Ante los ojos de todos eran los mismo amigos de siempre, compañeros, colegas, detectives, lo que fuera, pero nunca otra cosa. Sí, la gente sospechaba, sin embargo eso no era problema porque cualquier cosa que pensaran sería opacado por el siguiente caso que de manera imposible Sherlock resolvía.

Si John hubiera podido platicar de esto con alguien, habría dicho que Sherlock se internaba en su palacio mental, mientras John de rodillas frente a él, se comía con su boca toda la longitud de su erección, poniendo a prueba su capacidad para inhibir su reflejo nauseoso. Le gustaba hacer aquello, aunque jamás lo confesaría en voz alta, era un verdadero placer sacarlo de su inmensa concentración porque su cuerpo estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

Aunque claro, no podía contarle a nadie aquello.

Una vez intentó hablar con Greg pero en cuanto el Detective Inspector se dio cuenta de para dónde iba la conversación, salió corriendo lo más pronto que pudo fingiendo haber recibido una llamada de Sally. Maldito, y se decía su amigo. John lo había escuchado gimotear porque su relación con Mycroft era mil veces más frustrante, aunque claro, evitaba a toda costa contar detalles sexuales. El caso es que para John no había otra cosa que contar.

Podía enumerar las veces que se había venido sin siquiera tocar su erección, Sherlock lograba hacer explotar sus sentidos, en exactamente catorce ocasiones había alcanzado el clímax tan sólo de ver cómo se masturbaba. Era impresionante. El problema no era que el sexo fuera otra cosa menos que espectacular, Sherlock Holmes se había mantenido virgen pero estaba compensando todo el tiempo perdido y había días en los que John parecía no poder seguir el ritmo.

El problema era que una vez que Sherlock recuperaba sus sentidos y podía levantarse de la superficie en la que estuvieran (el piso, la mesa, el sofá, la cama, donde fuera), no había nada más. Se iba a preparar algún experimento, se ponía su bata y se tumbaba en el sofá o se bañaba y lo arrastraba a donde tuvieran que ir para continuar con alguna investigación. Y es cuando John sentía mucha frustración y donde evidenciaba que aunque fuera con un hombre, le gustaría una relación más tradicional.

Tomarse de la mano, robarse besos tiernos y también apasionados que no terminaran en candentes sesiones de sexo, salir juntos, hacer alguna otra cosa que perseguir criminales. Le gustaría poder enredar su cuerpo en el de él y abrazarlo hasta el otro día, despertar en su cama, envuelto en su olor y besar su rostro acariciado por el sol.

Y no tenía nada de eso y cada vez que quería empezar esa conversación con Sherlock, él parecía darse cuenta y ponía mil obstáculos que evitaban que pudieran siquiera hablar dos palabras. Así que estaba fregado, literalmente, debido a que no podía decir que quería terminar la relación, porque no quería, porque primero muerto que lejos de Sherlock. Y al mismo tiempo, lo que tenía, parecía no ser del todo suficiente.

Había entrado al bar sin ninguna esperanza, quería una cerveza y ya, para luego llegar a Baker Street después de un día normal en la clínica. Ese tipo de días, donde Sherlock no tenía un caso y él pasaba la mañana y la tarde fuera de casa eran tremendos, generalmente el mal humor de Sherlock generaba un ambiente difícil de soportar, por lo que John debía relajarse, lo más posible. De otra manera explotaría. Y tal vez empezaría a recriminarle al detective todas las cosas que consideraba inadecuadas, las cosas que quería cambiar entre ellos.

Pero había recibido un mensaje de Sherlock, estaba volando en helicóptero hacia Blackpool por un caso bastante raro de una celebridad muerta en uno de los parques acuáticos, no tenía idea de quien era y la verdad no le interesaba. Bien podría haber esperado por él, pero no, claro, su aburrimiento pudo más y respondió casi con alegría a la petición que le hizo Mycroft para encargarse de aquello antes de que saliera en los periodos de la mañana.

Así que lo maldijo en voz alta lo que le llevó a llamar la atención de aquel hombre que le había invitado otra cerveza y que reía de las pequeñas anécdotas que le contaba. Se nombraba un fan de su blog y no podía creer que estuviera acompañando al célebre John Watson. Al decirlo había sonreído y John casi se va de espaldas porque era impensable la manera en que su rostro se iluminaba cuando sonreía.

Listo, era un hecho, Sherlock no era el único hombre que podía despertar en él algo más que admiración. Aunque si se ponía muy estricto, habían pasado ciertas cosas con Sholto, pero no, eso se explicaba de otra manera. En cambio ahora, las cosas que pasaban por su mente cuando el hombre a su lado ponía casualmente una mano sobre su brazo, debían ser ilegales. O por lo menos no debería ser adecuadas, se suponía que era él quien pedía una relación normal con Sherlock, entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo correspondiendo a las miradas que le lanzaba el extraño?

-¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre? –dijo y entonces ya no sería un extraño y podría llamarlo en sus fantasías que seguro tendría más tarde en Baker Street. Un departamento por cierto que encontraría vacío y podría dar rienda suelta a una sesión que planeaba bastante larga donde su mano derecha tendría que representar el papel de Sherlock y de…

-Sebastian –dijo él y la palabra se le antojo delicioso y más si era gritada en medio de un orgasmo- Sebastian Moran.

* * *

_**Estoy siguiendo esta historia porque ya deje esperando a mi querida prima Lady Amoran demasiado tiempo.**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer.**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CONFESIONES**

**==Feliz Cumpleaños Lady Amoran==**

**3\. La necesidad que tengo de ti.**

* * *

La consulta en una clínica de medicina familiar podía ser muy aburrida. Niños con enfermedades respiratorias, adultos mayores con enfermedades crónicas o mujeres embarazadas en control mensual. No había sorpresas la mayoría de las veces y podía resultar hasta tedioso. John terminó la nota del expediente del paciente, actualizando su tratamiento; suspiró, ese tipo de pacientes lo desesperaban porque no había manera de controlar su padecimiento mientras no hubiera cambios en su estilo de vida.

Nada que ver con su vida como médico en el ejército. Si tuviera que vivir de este tipo de consulta seguramente enloquecería, por eso su tremenda necesidad de la vida al lado de Sherlock, de los casos, de las persecuciones y de todo lo demás.

La enfermera abrió la puerta, sonrió, era una mujer común y corriente, con años de experiencia en hospitalización y que buscaban un poco de tranquilidad para los años previos antes de jubilarse. Una clínica como aquella era lo mejor para alguien que no quería emociones en su vida, literalmente no pasa nada emocionante y claro que era mejor así.

-Es un paciente nuevo, coronel del ejército, no tiene el tipo de los que suelen venir por aquí, pero parece que tienen cosas en común ¿verdad? -Le dijo al entregarle el folder que contenía el expediente del paciente, acto seguido salió del consultorio cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

¿Coronel? La curiosidad de John fue demasiada y lo abrió para ver la ficha de identificación. Sebastian Moran. De inmediato se levantó sin saber bien qué hacer, estaba nervioso, por supuesto, la verdad es que no esperaba verlo en aquellas condiciones, como paciente en su consultorio.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y ahí estaba, esos ojos azules que lo atraían imposiblemente y la nariz recta que le daba tanta armonía a su rostro. No se parecía en nada a la otra persona que había captado su atención, no tenía ningún punto de comparación posible. Pero podría decir que por eso mismo le interesaba tanto.

Por supuesto que cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había estado viendo sin pronunciar palabra durante más tiempo del adecuado, se encontró con que Sebastian estaba sonriendo y John no pudo más que pensar que estaba perdido; no había manera en que pudiera dejar de pensar en esa sonrisa.

* * *

_En el bar, 18 horas antes._

-¿Así que estás en una relación?

La pregunta de Sebastian era lógica, después de todo su intención no era la de engañar a Sherlock, estaba ahí para relajarse y se había topado con buena compañía, era todo. Sin embargo John se encontró con la necesidad de negarlo, de decir que no existía nadie más y que estaba completamente libre para lo que fuera.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, jamás habría podido hacerlo, aunque a su relación le faltara mucho de las cosas que él añoraba, no podría insinuar que Sherlock no existía. Porque el mundo era un lugar horrible si Sherlock Holmes no estaba en él, ya lo sabía, lo había vivido por más tiempo del que creyó soportar.

-Sí, una relación, así podríamos llamarla –respondió dando un poco de vueltas al asunto, porque sí era la respuesta corta, ¿a qué venía ese "así podríamos llamarla"?

-Yo también tengo algo a lo que podríamos llamar "relación" –agregó Sebastian haciendo con las dedos unas comillas al aire. Vaya, aquello era interesante por decir menos, por lo que inconscientemente John se acercó ligeramente más al hombre, sus rostros a escasos centímetros, concentrado en sus labios y en sus ojos.

-Eso suena muy mal –dijo John y le dio un trago más a su cerveza, dejándola la botella por un segundo más del necesario sobre sus labios.

-Tan mal como lo que tú has dicho –Sebastian rio de nuevo y Joh no pudo evitar acompañarlo, su risa era profunda, salía de su pecho con fuerza y aunque el hombre parecía ligeramente más joven que él, la sensación de sentirse como un adolescente con un enamoramiento era poderosa.

Tres cervezas después y el reloj a punto de dar la medianoche, habían dejado la barra del bar para refugiarse dentro de uno de los cubículos. Tal vez fuera eso, la sensación de privacidad, lo que había hecho que John se sintiera con un poco más de valor para este tipo de cosas, porque había que ser muy claros, a John no le faltaba valor. Tan sólo había que pensar en sus años con Sherlock, desde el primer día había demostrado que para ser parte de su vida uno debía lanzarse al peligro como si fuera adicto al mismo, lo cual no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

El punto es que aunque en su mente seguía apareciendo la figura del detective, aunque era extraño, porque estaba seguro de que lo mejor cuando se besaba a una persona no era pensar en otra. Sin embargo, los besos con Sherlock siempre llevaban a otro desenlace, no era el simple y puro deleite de explorar su boca, de sentir su lengua, de morder sus labios. Oh no, siempre eran un preludio y parecían más por el bien de John que por otra cosa, por lo que a veces los sentía algo rudos, desesperados y nada agradables.

Nada agradables.

Jamás lo había valorado de esa manera, que los besos, de tan apresurados resultaran todo menos una buena experiencia. Y justo ahora entendió su necesidad y aunque no era lo mismo, porque no podría jamás ser lo mismo, era lo que le faltaba. Algo tan simple, como perderse en la mirada de otra persona, quedar enganchado por la intensidad de sus ojos, desviar ligeramente la atención a sus labios, delgados pero apetecibles y entonces inclinarse levemente hasta tocarlos y comenzar a venerarlos en ese momento.

Y era sólo eso, porque estaban en un lugar público y ni por todo el deseo de mundo iría más allá en el cubículo de un bar, o en el baño o en cualquier otro lugar igual de inadecuado. Para nada, esto sería únicamente eso, besos. Los mejores y más sabrosos y apetecibles besos que había compartido en bastante tiempo con otra persona. Una persona que no era más que un extraño, alguien al azar en un bar, alguien probablemente jamás volvería a ver y en definitiva eso era lo mejor. Jamás volver a ver a semejante hombre que parecía volverlo por completo loco e incapaz de moderar su comportamiento.

Porque John nunca había besado a alguien como si quisiera comerlo en vida, como si esa otra persona fuera el aire para respirar o la fuerza de su corazón para latir. Y no eran las manos de John las que recorrían cada centímetro de su rostro como aprendiéndolo, jalando su cabello casi de manera posesiva y buscando su camino lejos de sus labios y acercándose a su cuello. Y no eran los labios de John los que chupaban una marca en ese mismo cuello, los que después mordieron con paciencia su piel buscando reafirmar su presencia ahí, justo ahí, donde le provocó un gemido del todo pasional.

Se tuvieron que detener, era eso o de verdad dejar que ese desconocido, Sebastian, usara su altura y masa muscular para arrastrarlo al baño de hombres y ahí entonces perder todo lo que le quedaba por cabeza. Pero no, John no quería llevar esto más allá, de por sí, en el momento en que Sherlock leyera lo que acababa de pasar con Sebastian, se desataría una muy temida conversación; una cargada de todas las frustraciones que había estado guardando y que el detective había estado ignorando.

Y frente a él estaba un hombre endemoniadamente bello, sonrojado, con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración acelerada. John tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para levantarse de la mesa y salir del lugar, pagando previamente todo lo que habían consumido ambos. El camino hasta Baker Street había sido difícil, teniendo ganas de dar media vuelta y rogar porque no hubiera salido del bar y entonces, lanzarse sobre de él para tomar todo lo que quisiera ofrecerle.

Pero no debía hacer, por nada del mundo debía hacerlo. Así que se encontró entrando en Baker Street a un hogar vacío, lo cual era bueno, era perfecto. Se quedó dormido y para cuando despertó, era tarde ya para irse a la clínica, así que su ducha por fortuna fue muy rápida, sin oportunidad de evocar a ninguna persona. Se enfrentó a un día rutinario en la clínica, la consulta de todos los días, sin saber de Sherlock ni una palabra, aunque él había intentado mandarle varios mensajes, después de que no respondiera el primero, se arrepintió y los borró al momento de estarlos escribiendo.

Por lo que al tener frente a Sebastian Moran y después de evidenciar lo mucho que lo fascinaba, lo único que pudo preguntar fue:

-¿Así que Coronel?

Se cuadró para saludarlo, como correspondía a un oficial de menor rango. Sebastian lo miró de arriba a abajo, evaluando cada gesto del ahora médico familiar, se pasó la lengua por los labios, no parecía tener ganas de esconder lo mucho que le agradaba ser tratado de esa manera.

-Descanse Capitán, no es necesaria la formalidad.

-Muy bien Sebastian –dijo John relajando la postura.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte el día de hoy?

-Soy tu última consulta del día por lo que me parece que podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo, aunque si gustas ir directamente al grano, tampoco me molesta.

Y dicho esto dio dos pasos al frente para quedar en el espacio personal de John, quien no tenía intención de echarse para atrás, quedando así tan cerca como para comenzar a besarse, cosa que hicieron, porque al parecer no había sido suficiente con lo sucedido el día anterior.

Y John se dejó llevar, se dejó hacer e hizo también lo que su mente le gritaba que no era correcto, pero que su cuerpo solicitaba de manera que no era nada sencilla de negar.

Sí, en definitiva aquella no era la consulta normal que solía tener y por supuesto que tenía que aprovecharla.

* * *

**_Primero que nada, gracias a mi prima, la querida Lady Amoran quién ha tenido mucha paciencia con su regalo de cumpleaños. _**

**_Ahora se ha implementado la operación grillo, por parte de Itsaso, Vnik Lord y la misma Lady Amoran, quienes me ha dado una cantidad de imágenes para que me inspire. Porque, y no recuerdo si ya lo dije, pero en este fanfic Sebastian Moran está encarnado por Richard Armitage._**

**_Espero siga siendo de su agrado y si pueden comentar, háganlo por favor porque eso siempre me ayuda demasiado._**

**_Recuerden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock si quieren ver la imagen que me inspiró para escribir esta escena._**

**_Gracias por leer._**


	4. Chapter 4

CONFESIONES 4

_Este fanfic sigue siendo un regalo para mi querida prima Lady Amoran, aunque tiene mucho que pasó._

* * *

Cerró el consultorio con seguro antes de decirle a su enfermera que si gustaba se podía retirar temprano aquel día. La clínica no tenía turno nocturno, por lo que los últimos pacientes estaban saliendo de la misma y él tendría que hacer lo propio en un rato más, aunque no era raro que se quedara a terminar sus expedientes, por lo que el vigilante lo dejaba salir sin cuestionarlo. John sabía que tenían toda la privacidad del mundo, nada más debían ser cuidadosos, aunque el vigilante no hiciera ninguna ronda, si escuchaba algo extraño seguro vendría a revisar.

Sebastian Moran estaba parado en medio del consultorio y esperaba. Se habían dejado de besar y ya extrañaba la sensación de sus labios, el calor de los mismos, la dulzura de su aliento y sobretodo, esos ojos que lo miraban y lo hacían sentir que estaba loco por dejarse llevar a algo así.

-Toma asiento –le dijo, como haría normalmente con cualquier paciente que entrara, Sebastian pareció no tomarlo a mal, aunque se veía algo nervioso, no tan seguro coÑmo cuando había entrado momentos antes.- Ahora, ¿cuál es el motivo de la consulta?

-Me parece que es una vieja lesión, me está causando cierta molestia muscular –respondió, John no pudo evitar sonreír porque parecía que lo hubiera ensayado, tal vez no había estado del todo convencido de que aparecer sin ninguna excusa fuera una buena idea.

-¿Lesión? –preguntó verdaderamente intrigado por la posibilidad de tener algo más en común con aquel hombre.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, herida por arma de fuego, orificio de entrada y salida, justo debajo de la clavícula izquierda, rasgó la arteria subclavia y tuve un choque hipovolémico.

John estuvo a punto de gritar, aquello había sido terrible de escuchar y por supuesto que había pensado en lo que él había vivido y como había sido capaz de sobrevivir al terror de estar al borde de la muerte. Ese mismo terror que lo había orillado a él a sentirse un inútil y casi tirar su vida a la basura. Esa pesadilla de la que había sido salvado por Sherlock.

-¿Quieres que te la muestre?

Seguramente su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que su mente lo hiciera porque se había levantado de un brinco y le había mostrado el camino hacia la mesa de exploración, se encontraba detrás de un biombo que daba un poco de privacidad para el acto de la revisión del paciente. Sebastian lo siguió y sin preguntar qué debía hacer a continuación, se comenzó a quitar el saco.

El movimiento fue por completo fluido, el hombre tenía una elegancia enorme y a John se le secó la boca cuando clavó en él sus ojos azules. Sí, las piernas se volvieron de gelatina y era con grande esfuerzo que lograba sostenerse sobre de ellas, porque Sebastian Moran, Coronel del Ejército, herido en acción, casi orillado a su muerte, tenía los dedos en los botones de su camisa y los estaba desabrochando con lentitud.

Sin dejar de mirarlo.

La respiración de John se había acelerado, la camisa de Sebastian estaba abierta y en vez de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, su mente le estaba proveyendo una serie de imágenes donde sus manos recorrían los músculos del hombre. No estaba bien, nada de eso lo estaba, desde el momento cuando lo dejó entrar a su consultorio las cosas habían empezado a no estar bien. Sin embargo, el saber que no estaba bien era muy diferente a arrepentirse de haberlo dejado entrar, eso, definitivamente no lo hacía.

-Aquí –dijo señalando la cicatriz cerca de su esternón, debajo de su clavícula izquierda. Se había sentado sobre la mesa de exploración, nada diferente a lo que haría con cualquier consulta normal, pero si fuera normal John tal vez no debería haber puesto sus dedos justo sobre aquel tejido que había cicatrizado a manera de una bola gruesa, marcando el lugar de entrada de la bala. Después, sin decir absolutamente nada, recorrió con sus dedos los músculos por arriba y debajo de la herida, con mucho cuidado aunque sabía que lo más probable era que no le causara ningún dolor, tocando y presionando para relajar el trapecio y el deltoides y siguiente la dirección de sus fibras hasta que sus dedos estuvieron en la espalada de Sebastian y encontraron la cicatriz que marcaba el orificio de salida, unos milímetros a la izquierda de sus vértebras cervicales.

Había tenido muchísima suerte de no morir el día en que recibió esa herida y John podría decir que estaba pensando en eso, en lo afortunado que había sido al sobrevivir, pero la verdad es que la sensación de la fuerza de su cuerpo debajo de sus dedos era un distractor muy potente.

-El dolor también baja por mi pecho, a veces mi abdomen causa molestias –dijo y era ridículo, pero la manos de John parecían haber cobrado vida y estar tomando decisiones por si solas, porque ante aquellas palabras bajaron apretando y masajeando sus pectorales, por supuesto para asegurarse de que estuvieran en las mejores de las condiciones. No iba a quedar conforme hasta que pudiera examinar sus músculos abdominales, los cuales para su eterna frustración estaban tonificados hasta decir basta, sintiendo la firmeza de cada uno de esos músculos, sus manos temblaron sin poderlo evitar.

-John… -tomó sus manos y era imposible no notar la diferencia, las manos grandes de Sebastian podían cubrir la suyas con mucha facilidad, después de todo John era un cirujano, debía manejar las cosas con delicadeza. De repente aquellas manos tocaron su rostro, acariciando simplemente, un gesto tan inesperado que parecía no entender su razón de hacerlo, pero tal vez es que estaba acostumbrado a no tener nada de eso y por esa razón algo así se le hacía extraño.

Los besos vinieron después, fueron dulces, no podría describirlos de otra manera, porque Sebastian besaba sus mejillas, la comisura de sus labios, sus párpados, su nariz; John no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro porque estaba con un muy atractivo hombre semidesnudo en la privacidad de su consultorio en una clínica por completo vacía. ¿Y que estaban haciendo?

Pero era bueno, extrañamente bueno, aunque su mente saltara sin poderlo evitar a comparar aquel momento con lo que tendría si fuera Sherlock quien lo estuviera acompañando. Para empezar Sherlock jamás había puesto un pie en la clínica, pero de haber estado ahí, lo más seguro es que ya estuvieran teniendo relaciones, sin que se hubiera cruzado palabras entre ambos, no eran necesarias, sin que se hubiera cruzado besos, eran tan escasos y caricias, impensables.

Aunque Sebastian era un extraño, parecía saber lo que necesitaba, lo que no podía decir en voz alta, lo que no podía pedir. Los besos se tornaron apasionados, la ternura estaba quedando detrás pero no era algo malo, sintió sus dientes en la piel de su cuello, subiendo para morder el lóbulo de su oreja, su aliento en su oreja, John no pudo evitar gemir y el sonido fue extraño para él. Fue un gemido profundo, casi gutural, nacido del deseo y del hecho de no poder negar más lo que sentía por la persona que lo sostenía, que prácticamente se aferraba a su cuerpo.

-John –repitió de nuevo y pensó que escuchar su nombre dicho de aquella manera era delicioso, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque de inmediato las manos de Sebastian lo tomaron con fuerza y lo acercaron aun más a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaban cada vez con más intensidad, sintiendo como los dedos de él se clavaban en su carne.

-Sebastian –susurró en el tono de una plegaria, pidiendo más de aquello que parecía quemarlo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sebastian pareció encenderse al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de John, sus dedos buscaron despojarlo de su bata, esa que no solía usar para la consulta pero que el día de hoy si estaba vistiendo. Cayó a los pies de John, seguido por su suéter, uno azul muy ligero, al perderlo, los dedos de Sebastian comenzaron a abrir con toda la paciencia del mundo los botones de su camisa. Era extraño ver aquello, más porque la respiración del hombre traicionaba su verdadero estado y cuando alzó los ojos para mirarlo, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que el azul se había perdido casi por completo.

Pero abrió los botones uno por uno, mientras John recordaba cómo sus camisas solían perderlos, como en medio de sus desesperación y sólo haciendo caso a sus necesidades, Sherlock jalaba de ellas hasta lograr quítaselas, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por otra cosa. Pero la expectativa, aquella lentitud en los movimientos de un hombre que claramente quería llegar a igualar la situación, tenerlo sin camisa frente a él, era algo muy apetecible.

Sintió de repente como la tela lo abandonaba, como sus brazos bajaban para dejar que la camisa se uniera a su suéter y a su bata en el piso, sintió los dedos de Sebastian recorrer su piel, un toque apenas perceptible, delicado, cuidadoso. A John se le ocurrió que la relación que Sebastian tenía con la persona con la que estaba, era un relación donde también faltaba algo, algo que parecía estar obteniendo en ese instante. La posibilidad de mirar, de tomarse el tiempo y observar a la persona enfrente de ti, de quitarle de encima la ropa, paso a paso, sin prisas, admirando lo que iba encontrando.

Tal vez John saltó cuando sintió sus manos en sus caderas, cuando sintió que sus dedos se deslizaban por debo de la ropa, fue tan sólo un toque, nada que pudiera asustarlo, pero era cruzar una barrera. Se miraron, el deseo no se había apagado de los ojos de Sebastian, tal vez era más fuerte de lo que era un segundo antes, pero, pese a todo, John también supo que si decía que todo terminaba, él lo aceptaría. Era muy simple y sin embargo al saber algo así, John también supo que no deseaba que terminara.

Porque con Sherlock jamás osaría decirle que no. No era que lo forzara, no era que no quisiera que pasaran esas cosas, pero había tantas veces que hubiera deseado un abrazo, un beso cálido en los labios y ya, nada más. Lo que fuera que vio en los ojos de Sebastian en ese instante, supo que si le decía que lo único que quería era que lo abrazara, lo hubiera obtenido. Pero no quería eso, quería sus brazos rodeándolo, quería su boca sobre la suya, su peso encima de él y sobretodo, quería sentirlo dentro de él, abriéndolo, llenándolo.

El saber eso con seguridad sorprendió a John, no era lo que había buscado al entrar el día anterior al bar, no era lo que quería del todo, porque su deseó más fuerte era que quien le diera todas aquellas sensaciones fuera Sherlock. Al final siempre acabaría pensando en él, porque su mundo y su vida era él, aunque justo ahora, en aquel segundo cuando Sebastian volvió a besarlo, olvidó que estaba pensando en su novio para concentrarse en el extraño que parecía quería enloquecerlo.

En algún momento el resto de la ropa había salido sobrando, la luz exterior se esfumó, era tarde, había recorrido con mucha paciencia y minuciosidad sus cuerpos y tal vez podía ser desilusionante, pero no parecería que irían mucho más allá, sin embargo, no pudo evitar apretar una vez más sus extraordinarias nalgas y obtener una vez más la respuesta que buscaba, un gemido que era intoxicante. Sebastian entonces chupó su cuello con vehemencia, logrando que John dejara escapar una serie de quejidos que luchaban por no transformarse en un gemido gutural que lo llevara a terminar de descontrolarse.

Porque aun tenía control, de lo que sentía, de lo que quería sentir y hasta dónde iba a llegar ese día con Sebastian.

O eso creía.

Sintió sus uñas clavarse en su espalda, sintió sus dientes en su carne y supo que aquellas marcas no iban a poder ser explicadas de ninguna manera, que una vez que él las viera, no le quedaría ni una duda de que aquello fue mucho más de lo que John aceptaría y que no habría poder humano de convencerlo de que sólo fue eso, una exploración del cuerpo de otro hombre, de uno que lo dejaba acariciar, apretar, sentir en su totalidad.

Así que, ¿para qué contenerse?

No hay manera correcta de explicar la razón por la cual pudiera tener disponibles condones y lubricante en su consulta de medicina familiar en su muy respetable clínica de atención primaria. Bueno, tal vez pudiera decir que los tenía para cuando algún adolescente le preguntara por los mismos o quisiera saber de su uso y colación. Sí, por supuesto aquella era la razón oficial de porque en su gaveta, la primera de la derecha de su escritorio, hasta el fondo de la misma, se encontraba un paquete, uno que sacó con toda la premura mientras Sebastian lo miraba como si deseara que jamás se hubiera separado de él.

Tuvo que detenerse, porque todo el deseo que recorría el cuerpo del hombre era impresionante, verlo recostado sobre la mesa de exploración, desnudo, con la respiración acelerada era un espectáculo digno de ser admirado, de ser recordado, de ser evocado cuando la necesidad fuera mucha. Durante aquellos momentos John llegó a pensar que Sebastian leía su mente, porque parecía saber qué debía hacer para encenderlo aún más.

Sebastian puso su mano sobre su erección y la movió rítmicamente, arriba y abajo, gimiendo y jadeando ante la sensación, clavando sus ojos en los de John, pidiéndole que se diera prisa, que no lo dejara solo por más tiempo. Pidiéndole. Sherlock tomaría, sin mediar palabra le arrancaría la ropa, la necesaria, pantalones y boxers, y lo recargaría sobre la superficie disponible en el momento, la mesa, la cama, el piso, y sonreiría, porque a pesar de lo poco romántico que ciertos momentos pudieran ser, la respuesta de John era la misma. John estaría listo para recibirlo, para ser tomado por él, con su boca y después con su miembro, sin quejarse, sin pedirle nada más.

Pero Sebastian quería que regresara a su lado, quería que se encargara él de darle placer, que tomara lo que gustara. No lo pensó más y fue a su lado, quitó su mano del camino y lo tomó con su boca, la sensación lo invadió por completo, se sintió lleno y casi no pudo respirar, pero se forzó a acostumbrarse porque los gemidos de él se volvieron tan intensos que tan sólo de escucharlos sentía su propia erección endurecerse aún más, volverse intolerable, reclamar atención.

John sintió que las manos de él lo separaban de su cuerpo, pensó que era todo, que no habría más, que tal vez habían llegado muy lejos y era necesario detenerlo. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió fue algo extraño, no porque no fuera algo que hicieran entre Sherlock y él, sino porque era extraño que alguien se preocupara tanto porque fuera placentero para él de igual manera, en la misma intensidad. Sebastian lo acostó sobre la mesa de exploración del consultorio y se subió sobre de él, dándole la espalda, para tomarlo con prontitud ahora en su boca en un movimiento decidido pero lento, dejando que se acostumbrara a la sensación de ser complacido de aquella manera.

De esa manera en que estaban posicionados Sebastian quedaba de igual manera, accesible para él. Una vez que pudo recobrar un poco de coherencia, acarició el trasero del hombre, un muy bien formado y redondo trasero y dejó que su mano recorriera su camino hasta regresar a su erección, la cual seguramente no había olvidado el calor de su boca porque sea acopló a la perfección, entrando en él con un ritmo difícil de tolerar si no fuera porque estaba siendo atendido de la misma manera.

No tenía idea que cuánto tiempo habían pasado en aquello posición, bien pudo ser cosaJ de minutos pero por la urgencia que sentía en la parte baja de su abdomen, estaba seguro de que había sido mucho tiempo más. Sebastian quiso retirarse de su boca pero John lo sujetó por las caderas para evitar que lo hiciera por lo que se vio invadido por el sabor salado del otro hombre y le pareció algo maravilloso. No le quedó otro remedio que seguirlo un poco después y Sebastian lo sostuvo en su lugar para evitar que intentara salir de su boca. Dejarse ir dentro de él fue perfecto, no podía creer la sensación de felicidad que le había provocado.

* * *

Dos horas después de despedirse de Sebastian, con un beso lento y húmedo que lo dejó con ganas de volver a empezar todo lo que habían vivido, entró en el 221 B de la calle Baker, subió las escaleras con total tranquilidad, como cualquier otro día que llegara a su hogar sin nada por lo que preocuparse.

Abrió la puerta y encontró su figura sentada en su sillón, completamente inmóvil y en silencio, sus ojos reflejando la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Sintió pánico por un segundo, porque no había manera de esconderle algo al gran Sherlock Holmes y mucho menos, esconderle algo como lo que acababa de suceder con Sebastian.

Sin embargo no se intercambiaron palabras entre ambos, lo único que hizo fue levantarse y pasar a su lado, tomar su abrigo y dirigirse a la calle. John no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sherlock ni lo que planeaba hacer. Fue a la cocina, se preparó un té y trató de relajarse, las imágenes de lo que había pasado en las horas previas eran algo que recreaba una y otra vez en su cabeza y por un momento pensó que no tenía absolutamente nada de malo si lo recordaba paso por paso. Lo que fuera a pasar con Sherlock pasaría de todos modos, no podría cambiarlo y en ese momento, no podía hacer otra cosa porque definitivamente no saldría detrás del detective.

Se sentó en su silla frente al sillón de Sherlock y no pensó en él, pensó en Sebastian, en la manera en que se veía cuando estaba sudado y respiraba agitadamente, sintió de nuevo la necesidad de tocarse y lo hizo, teniendo un segundo orgasmo igual de placentero y hasta la culpa le pareció bastante disfrutable.

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo y sobretodo, gracias al honorable Club del Grillo, un grupo de adorables entusiastas del Johnstian, Itsaso, Lord, Anahí, Van, Misha, Angie, Road, Mira y una Jim Moriarty, quienes siguen las aventuras de John y Sebastian en sus cuentas de RP de Facebook. Sin ustedes no habría logrado nada._**

**_OK, soy terrible con el lemon así que por favor, no me den de jitomatazos._**

**_Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	5. Chapter 5

**CONFESIONES 5**

_**Para Lady Amoran. Prima, he tardado demasiado en terminarlo, así que prometo hacerlo a la brevedad, porque te mereces esto y más, te quiero mucho y pues, ya hasta te tuve que decir feliz cumpleaños por segunda ocasión.**_

* * *

**5: El límite de la lealtad.**

-¿Dónde estabas?

La voz de Jim invadió el lugar y pareció envolverlo todo, sintió su cuerpo temblar, sobretodo porque no lo esperaba y pensaba que llegaría a una casa vacía. Se suponía que debía permanecer en Alemania, que regresar al Reino Unido podría causar una crisis y que no quería revelarse ante ninguno de los Holmes.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, entre las sombras originadas por las luces de la calle que se colaban entre las cortinas, sentado en uno de los blancos sillones. Sostenía un vaso de cristal donde había servido una cantidad abundante de su más caro whiskey y aun sin poder ver su rostro porque había omitido el encender alguna luz de lugar, sabía que sonreía.

-¿Sebastian?

Obviamente tenía que responderle y más le valía que encontrara una respuesta adecuada, una que lo dejara contento. Jim se levantó, el sonido del vaso contra la mesa de centro lo distrajo por un momento y miró en dirección al mismo, aunque un momento después ya lo tenía a su lado, reclamando su atención a base de mirarlo con intensidad.

Porque él habría querido que no sólo lo mirara, que no sólo estuviera parado a su lado, con su presencia que lo embrujaba y que lo hacía desearlo casi como si fuera algo prohibido, algo que jamás podría tener.

-Tigre…

Usó su voz que parecía casi como si ronroneara, esa que se introducía en su cuerpo y le causaba toda clase de reacciones vergonzosas, que era lo más cercano a una caricia. Solía ser adicto a ese tono, lo hubiera hecho todo por la recompensa de volverlo a escuchar decirle "tigre".

-Cuéntame –le dijo pegando sus labios a su oreja derecha, algo que no solía suceder casi nunca, una cercanía que no era producto de algún sentimiento o tan siquiera de un deseo; sino un arma muy pulida para conseguir un objetivo muy específico. Sebastian sabía todo eso, lo entendía y lo había aceptado desde el momento en que entró a su servicio, sin embargo, seguía cayendo ante tal táctica como si fuera la primera vez.

-Conocí a John Watson en un bar y luego lo visité en su clínica.

Sabía que no lo esperaba, que por mucho que manejara información a su conveniencia, de eso simplemente no estaba enterado. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, lo rodeó con sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Sabía que mi Seb nunca me decepcionaría –dijo y por un segundo casi pudo adivinar cierto grado de sentimiento en su voz, claro que se engañaba, porque él no podría sentir de repente algo por él.- Sabía que tú nunca me traicionarías.

/

Era su culpa, lo sabía y no iba a tratar de justificarlo. Tenía miedo, la relación con John era extraña y la mayoría de las veces, era incomprensible para él. No tenía idea de que estaba bien, de lo que debía elegir o de lo que John hubiera querido, de lo único que estaba convencido era de que el sexo entre ambos era explosivo y fuente de todo el placer que compartían juntos.

Por lo mismo, no tenía idea de cuál era el motivo por el que John no parecía disfrutarlo tanto como al principio. Los primeros días dentro de aquella novedad que era su relación había sido una locura, todo el tiempo quería sentir el contacto con John, su mano tomando la suya, sus brazos sosteniéndolo y su boca desesperada buscando la suya y robándole el alma a base de besos demandantes.

Aunque luego vinieron cosas con las que no pudo lidiar, como el hecho de permanecer abrazados después de haber alcanzado sus respectivos orgasmos o la manía que tenía John de besar cada rincón de su cuerpo como si no lo conociera ahora a cabalidad. Eso no tenía sentido, si por él fuera se levantaría y seguiría con lo que apremiaba, como por ejemplo terminar el último experimento que había dejado abandonado en la cocina.

Así que lo que sucedió era su culpa. Lo había olido sobre John, en cada molécula de su cuerpo, en cada partícula de su ropa. Era obvio, sólo tuvo que verlo un segundo para saberlo, no se necesitaba ser un genio, hasta una persona común y corriente se habría dado cuenta. Lo peor fue saberlo complacido, satisfecho y hasta, en cierta manera, feliz por lo que acababa de suceder. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo y eso verdaderamente fue la fuente del dolor.

¿Quién era?

Un tipo al que encontró por casualidad, alguien con el que jamás se habría cruzado frente a frente de no ser porque él no pudo llamarlo y decirle que tenían un caso urgente y que se debía presentar en el 221B a la brevedad. En vez de eso, de estar a su lado, terminó en la barra de un bar donde entabló conversación con él. Por su puesto que se sintió atraído, veía todas las señales en John, esas que le hablaban de manera muy sutil sobre que el hombre al que aún no podía ponerle nombre.

¿De dónde había salido?

Una simple casualidad, una coincidencia. Aunque él no creía en ellas, todo sucedía por una razón y a veces era complejo entenderlo y por eso la gente perezosa lo atribuía a un movimiento cósmico en vez de indagar en los verdaderos motivos. Sabía que era militar y lo más seguro era que tuviera un rango superior al de John, porque había caído ante él y sin oponer resistencia y esto sólo podía justificarlo si es que podía ordenarle cosas basándose en su rango.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Ella había encendido la luz y lo encontró sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en fría pared, frente de él, las varias mesas del laboratorio del St Barts esperaban que alguien acudiera a utilizar el equipo. No se le había ocurrido otro lugar a dónde ir, no se le antojaba meterse como John lo hizo, a un bar cualquiera.

-John tuvo un encuentro sexual con un desconocido.

La respuesta vino directa y sincera, sin querer ocultar nada, no tenía sentido contarle algo si se iba a maquillar la verdad. Aunque Molly no estaba preparada para escuchar aquello, había estado bebiendo un vaso de té y por poco se atraganta con el líquido.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Ella pronunció aquello sin pensarlo, cosa muy poco prudente cuando entablas una conversación con Sherlock Holmes, lo único que ganó fue una mirada que era sencillo interpretar como "Hooper, espero más de ti".

Ella dejó sus cosas en una de las mesas y se sentó en un banco para quedar mirando de frente a él, se lo diría, lo que estaba en su mente, después de todo no creí que no lo supiera. Estaba frente a los ojos de todos, para ella había sido evidente, así que tal vez tenía simplemente que verbalizarlo.

-Sherlock, tratas a John como si te perteneciera, como si fuera tu nueva droga. –Molly se pasó la mano por la cara, recordaba el día en que después de obtener resultados contradictorios de un par de víctimas de un crimen, el detective consultor la sacó a empujones y cerró la puerta con seguro. De inmediato tuvo que taparse los oídos e irse a ocultar cerca de las escaleras, para evitar escuchar nada.

Cuando Sherlock salió del laboratorio era como si su mente se hubiera aclarado y la serie de deducciones que escapaban de su boca se había vuelto claras, no había más confusión. Molly lo vio pasar y de inmediato regresó al laboratorio, John estaba recargado con ambas manos sobre una de las mesas, tenía la mirada perdida y respiraba agitadamente.

-¿John? –Ella puso una mano en su espalda y el doctor saltó como si no hubiera esperado el contacto.

-Molly… nosotros… -quiso excusarse pero no era necesario, ella desechó las posibles disculpas que él le fuera a dar. Le preocupaba una sola cosa, algo que notaba en su postura, en la tensión de su espalda y en la manera en que rehuía el contacto visual con ella.

-¿Te lastimó?

Pareció que una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de alcanzar la puerta de un salto y desaparecer. Pero dudó, miró a Molly con unos ojos azules cargados de mil confesiones que probablemente no se atrevería a decirle nunca.

-A través de mi encuentra su centro –la voz de John pareció temblar y Molly reprimió el deseo de ir a su lado a abrazarlo, no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea.- A través de mi puede encontrar las respuestas que de otra manera lo eludirían.

-Entonces te usa y te desecha.

Lo dijo sin pensar, Molly se tapó la boca con la mano en cuanto escuchó su voz y más porque John de inmediato le dio la espalda y salió del laboratorio. Sabía que lo había arruinado y trató de acercarse a John en múltiples ocasiones después de eso, pero no pudo conseguirlo, el doctor evitaba cualquier tipo de conversación con ella.

-No lo es –el susurro que salió de los labios de Sherlock fue sólo audible porque no había otro sonido en el lugar y la regresó al presente, alejando el recuerdo de esa última vez que pudo platicar con John.- No es una droga, no es una pertenencia…

-¿Entonces qué es John para ti?

Molly lo vio agachar la cabeza durante un momento y al segundo siguiente estaba ya de pie y saliendo del laboratorio a toda velocidad. ¿Había dicho lo correcto? No tenía idea, esperaba que fuera así, que pudiera haber corregido el error que tuvo con John meses atrás y que por fin ambos evolucionaran a una relación que fuera más algo emocional y no exclusivamente físico.

/

Todo por un beso.

Por un roce de sus labios, por un segundo (o menos) de su calor, de aspirar el olor de su piel junto a la suya, por sentirlos perfectos y suaves.

John estaba solo, pasada la medianoche era casi una certeza de que Holmes no regresaría, lo ubicaban dentro de St Barts así que tenían el campo libre. Aunque esta vez no estaba siguiendo las órdenes ciegamente, esta vez todo en él se resistía a cumplirlas. Entró sin mayor problema al 221B y siendo silencioso en extremo, subió hasta la habitación de John y se detuvo en la puerta.

-No creo que te sea problemático traerlo.

La voz de Jim retumbaba en su memoria pero se fue apagando poco a poco, se fue perdiendo en el recuerdo de un sudoroso John entre sus brazos, de la manera en que decía su nombre o el calor de su boca a su alrededor.

Jamás tuvo dudas hasta ese momento, frente a la puerta de John Watson. Jim lo estaba esperando en su casa, imaginando un escenario que le proporcionaría el único placer que le importaba. Lo mataría, estaba seguro y después haría que él llevara su cadáver de regreso para que Sherlock viera su realidad colapsar.

Abrió la puerta y había tomado una decisión, el suave ronquido de John y el calor de la habitación se le hicieron hermosos, quería olvidar lo que tenía que hacer y en vez de eso, acurrucarse al lado del hombre y esperar a que amaneciera. En vez de eso lo sacudió por el hombro hasta conseguir que despertara, lo vio parpadear y caer en la cuenta de que no estaba soñando, de que realmente estaba ahí, en medio de la noche, en su habitación.

-¿Sebastian? –Fue casi una súplica, quería que le clarificara la razón por la cual estaba ahí, aunque al mismo tiempo hubiera tomado con la mano izquierda la pistola con la que dormía. No le costó deducir aquello, él también lo hacía, se sentía mucho mejor con el arma a la mano aunque fuera un riesgo enorme.

-Tan sólo dame cinco minutos, si lo que escucharás no te convence, puedes disparar tu arma y terminar con mi vida.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y por esperar.**_

_**Bueno... me perfilo a un final.**_

_**¿Será bueno?**_

**_Tal vez, pero ... ¿para quién será bueno? Esa es la cuestión._**

**_Comentarios bienvenidos y recuerden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook._**


	6. Chapter 6

**CONFESIONES 6**

**::: Ahora si, a más de un año, lo cual es una de las peores vergüenzas de mi vida, feliz cumpleaños querida prima mía:::**

**Para Lady Amoran**

* * *

**6: Lo mejor de tú y yo**

Era el tercer día y ni siquiera Mycroft había podido darle una respuesta. Había encontrado el apartamento vacío y la certeza de que no volvería a ver a John era imposible de ignorar. Había pasado horas mirando las cámaras de seguridad en Baker Street y en el aeropuerto, pero no había nada que pudiera encontrar, aunque se veía estática en varios minutos de las grabaciones, algo que podría explicarse como alguna clase de interferencia provocada.

Así que era muy posible que John hubiera salido del 221 B cerca de la una de la mañana y que hubiera tomado un vuelo entre las 5.30 am y las 7.00 am y que ahora estuviera tan cerca como Francia o tan lejos como Australia. Había revisado una y otra vez la lista de pasajeros de los vuelos que abandonaron Heathrow entre esos horarios, pero no había nada que lo delatara, dejando claro que aquel era el trabajo de alguien que sabía cómo escapar y hacer desaparecer su rastro.

Por eso ahora estaba contemplando las sombras que se colaban por la ventana y que le dejaban saber que por fin era de noche, bastante tarde por cierto para cuando tomó consciencia de su entorno, y habían pasado otras 24 horas desde la última vez que vio a John.

Su celular vibró y tras leer el mensaje, cerró los ojos y se perdió en su palacio mental, tratando de olvidar que tenía frío, que John solía preocuparse por su alimentación, porque descansara por la noche, por mantenerlo abrigado entre sus brazos. Aunque él se levantara de la cama en cuanto John se quedaba dormido, aunque no le importaba pasar la noche en el sillón, perdido entre sus pensamientos y por la mañana, ignoraba la comida que John preparaba, quejándose de que no era necesario.

La puerta de la entrada se cerró y unos pasos se escucharon con claridad en todo el lugar, no era John, estos pasos eran más ligeros, la amplitud de las piernas era diferente, no por mucho, la persona que subía tenía una altura similar a la del doctor, pero cada paso que daba era cuidadoso, no como lo habría hecho John quien subía con la confianza de la costumbre.

La figura que apareció en el dintel no era bien recibida aunque no era la primera vez que se presentaba en el lugar. Esta vez no le preocupaba, aunque su presencia ahí podría desatar una crisis con el Gobierno Británico, a él no le interesaba. El punto es que John había salido de su vida tan repentinamente como llegó y Sherlock sentía que los cimientos de su cordura se tambaleaban sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada.

-El nombre es Sebastian Moran –dijo nada más entrar y apoderarse de la silla de John, le dieron ganas de echarlo a patadas por ese solo hecho, sin embargo tenía tan pocas ganas de moverse que tan sólo parpadeó.- Aunque creo que si nos basamos en la certeza de que puede usar un número infinito de alias, nunca lo encontraremos basados en un nombre.

Sherlock se interesó por ese pedazo de información, así que una de las moscas se había salido de la telaraña, en cualquier otra situación eso le habría hecho gracias y se mofaría de él con bastante saña. Sin embargo, la mosca se había llevado a John, ahora lo entendía, lo había engañado y había omitido la información más crucial.

-¿Te lo tengo que deletrear Holmes?

Moriarty se apretó las sienes y por un segundo pareció cansado, cosa que no pasó por alto. ¿Quién era Sebastian Moran? ¿Acaso era parte importante de la organización de la araña?

-No Sherlock, parece que sin tu doctor Watson te vuelves lento y aburrido –Moriarty sonrió pero no era real, no estaba disfrutando en absoluto su reunión, ni la información que le soltaba ni mucho menos la desaparición de John.- Sebastian Moran no es parte de mi organización, él es mi telaraña, por usar tus palabras.

Aquello sería un pedazo de información por la que Mycroft sería capaz de cortarse un brazo, o tal vez ceder su paraguas o dejar que fuerzas extranjeras invadieran Irlanda del Norte, sin embargo se lo comunicaba como si no valiera nada, como si hubiera dejado de importarle. ¿Era acaso que se encontraba en la misma situación que él?

-Moran se enamoró de ti a primera vista, te siguió con un vil cachorro esperando que le hicieras caso, que lo voltearas a ver, que lo tocaras. –Su voz era un susurro pero Moriarty pareció afectado por el contenido de cada palabra, aunque no fue algo obvio, sin embargo las sutiles expresiones que aparecieron en su rostro era fáciles de ser leídas para Sherlock.-Pero te divertía su devoción, considerabas que jamás terminaría y que podías regodearte en su obediencia ciega.

Moriarty se levantó de un salto de la silla de John y por un segundo temió que intentara golpearlo, ni siquiera lo detendría, un buen golpe le sería de utilidad, pero en vez de eso tan sólo se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro, con la ira reflejada en cada una de sus facciones. Estaba enojado, furioso, no con Moran, sino consigo mismo por haber caído en una situación así, por haber confiado demasiado en el amor de otra persona y ahora, haber sido traicionado.

En el fondo ambos sabían en que se habían equivocado y sin embargo, ahora parecía imposible corregir el error.

-Algún día volverá a cruzarse en mi camino, no es tan inteligente como él cree –Moriarty sonrió y casi pareció pensativo- y ese día, voy a disfrutar arrancándole la piel.

Sherlock le creyó y esa parte suya que ahora odiaba al hombre que había apartado a John de su lado se sintió muy contenta por la posibilidad de un día sufriría mil veces por lo que le había hecho.

-Espero que para ese momento tu doctor Watson lo haya abandonado o sufrirá la misma suerte. –La amenaza era algo obvio, Moriarty aprovecharía para lastimar a John de tener la oportunidad, por lo tanto debía encontrarlo antes de que eso sucediera, convencer a John de que ahora comprendía los errores que lo llevaran a tomar tan extrema decisión y que él sabía que jamás podría olvidar al amor de su vida.

Parpadeó y estaba amaneciendo, habían pasado horas desde que Moriarty abandonó el 221B y era posible que para esos momentos ya ni siquiera estuviera en el país, así que si su hermano no se había enterado él no iría a decirlo, su objetivo estaba más allá y era, por supuesto, recuperar a John.

* * *

Recordaba todos los días lo que sucedió aquel día, era casi el ritual que seguía su cerebro por la mañana al ir despertando de su sueño profundo, evocaba las imágenes que aun parecían ser producto de su imaginación. Porque no había sucedido así, seguramente había condimentado sus recuerdos con retazos de alguna película.

Se recordaba consultando el celular, eran las 6:40 de la mañana, el aeropuerto estaba bastante concurrido pero seguramente era porque las vacaciones de verano estaban muy cercanas y las familias con niños y grandes maletas se preparaban para alejarse de Londres. Jamás imaginó que haría algo así, porque después de todo pensaba su vida al lado de Sherlock, lo amaba con todo su corazón y sin embargo, estaba muy cansado.

-Tu pasaporte dice Daniel Collins. –Lo había tomado de su mano mientras él cerraba los ojos y descansaba la cabeza en su hombro. Las cosas que ahora sabía de él eran extrañas, le había mentido en todo, ocultado parte de su pasado, como el hecho de haber dejado el ejército por ir a formar parte del MI-6 y después de eso, abandonar el servicio a su país como un vil traidor por alguien como Moriarty.

-Si dijera mi verdadero nombre tendríamos aquí a medio Scotland Yard y a la Interpol en cosa de minutos. –Sonrió, seguía con su cabeza en el hombro de John y los ojos cerrados. El vuelo saldría en una hora, estaban por comenzar a abordar y la verdad, lo sorprendente no era que Sebastian tuviera un pasaporte con un nombre falso, sino que él también lo tuviera y que además de todo lo hubieran conseguido tres horas antes.

-Aun puedes arrepentirte –dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. Era cierto, podía no tomar ese avión y regresar a Baker Street, arreglar las cosas con Sherlock, exigirle que cambiara, que se centrara en su persona en vez de darlo por sentado y usarlo a su beneficio.

-Podría, pero el hecho de volar 3 horas y media hasta Moscú es bastante tentador.

Es ridículo y lo sabía, toda la situación. La propuesta de Sebastian, su confesión, la manera en que soltó el arma, abandonada debajo de su almohada. Había actuado como no creyó actuar, lo había hecho porque a pesar de que las cosas que le contó eran terribles y le provocaron un estremecimiento, sabía que el contárselas era casi una búsqueda de la redención.

Sebastian se rio por sus palabras, abrió sus ojos azules y le robó el aliento una vez más. No era cosa de estar deslumbrado por su belleza, era mucho más. Lo entendía, un día se había enamorado irremediablemente de la persona más inadecuada para él y pese a pensar que las cosas debían ser diferentes, jamás había actuado en consecuencia.

-¿Crees que sea posible esconderse de él?

Sebastian levantó finalmente su cabeza y pareció considerar la pregunta. Le había explicado el plan, los pasaportes, identificaciones y boletos a Moscú habían sido algo sencillo, tenía los contactos correctos y el dinero para financiarlos, durante años había sustraído fondos de las cuentas de Moriarty pensando que algún día podría ser imperativo desaparecer del radar de su jefe.

-Moscú es casi otro mundo, Jim me confió toda la operación en Europa del Este y yo me concentré en esa ciudad porque siempre fue de mi agrado. –Sebastian volvió a narrar lo que le contó en su habitación rodeados por las sombras y mientras él aun decidía si debía apuntarle con el arma o convencerlo de acompañarlo en la cama.- Él es una sombra ahí, el nombre que todos susurran, sin embargo, nadie lo conoce, no es más que un fantasma mientras yo soy la presencia real, quien controla el dinero y el poder.

-¿Él no lo sabe? –No podían culpar a John por dudar, Moriarty era también un genio además de un criminal consumado, sin embargo, su mejor hombre estaba sentado a su lado, listo para abandonar la vida que conocía por la posibilidad de estar a su lado.- ¿Jamás ha sospechado del alcance de tu influencia?

-No es que no lo sepa o que no sospeche, él sabe que no puede confiar en nadie, pero cree que me tiene en la palma de la mano –Sebastian lo mira, se nota cansado, sus ojos están rojos y sus párpados ligeramente hinchados. Están sentados alejados del resto de los pasajeros, comparten un sillón y están muy cerca uno del otro.- Esperaba que apareciera contigo y te entregara, lo que te hubiera hecho habría sido terrible.

-¿Fue por eso porque me lo contaste todo? –La mano de John estaba en su mejilla derecha, acariciándola con cariño.

-Antes eras sólo alguien a quién había visto a través de la mira de mi rifle, alguien a quien debía seguir y amenazar sin siquiera acercarme lo suficiente como para interactuar. –Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, parecía apenado, lo estaba en realidad y el recordar cómo había seguido ciegamente las ordenes de Moriarty no lo hacía más sencillo.- Me bastaron unas cuantas horas para cambiar eso.

John lo besó, empezando con un roce de labios, aprovechando para mirar sus ojos y acariciar sus mejillas con sus pulgares, disfrutando de algo tan simple y a la vez, tan cargado de los sentimientos que los habían hecho llegar hasta ese momento de sus vidas. Pensaba en lo que dejaba atrás, en Sherlock y aquella relación terrible que lo estaba destruyendo y de la que pensó que jamás saldría porque el amor que sentía por aquel hombre era algo incomparable. Sin embargo aquí estaba y se iría a dónde fuera que Sebastian le dijera, sin pensarlo demasiado.

¿Y cómo era que podía abandonar todo por alguien que apenas conocía y qué, además de todo, era una de las personas que lo habían amenazado por órdenes de Moriarty? Era él una de las razones por las que Sherlock había saltado, era el francotirador apuntando a su cabeza ese día en St Barts y por supuesto, en la piscina de igual manera. Se lo había confesado, así tal cual, como si guardar el secreto no tuviera ningún sentido, si lo iba a aceptar era con todos y cada uno de los errores cometidos en nombre de la persona de la que había osado enamorarse.

Porque Sebastian amaba a Jim, no se engañaba, lo amaba de una extraña y torcida manera asi se lo había dicho.

Aun así, pese a saberse en los brazos del otro porque no podían estar con quien de verdad hubieran deseado estar, tomar la decisión de estar juntos era tal vez lo más correcto que podían hacer ahora. Era eso o quedarse contemplar los despojos que dejarían, tanto Sherlock como Jim, terminarían por destruirlos y por abandonarlos cuando ya no fueran "útiles".

John cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, estaba mirando el amanecer blanco que le mostraba la ciudad de Surgut, un lugar enclavado prácticamente en Siberia, en medio de Rusia, alejada de todo lo que había llegado a conocer. Era de verdad otro mundo, como había dicho Sebastian, impenetrable y aislada. Pese a ser una ciudad industrial de una belleza inmensa, estaba ubicada junto a un río y contaba con preciosas calles bien trazadas, parques e iglesias de especial hermosura, estaba simplemente lejos de todo.

Sebastian entró al cuarto con una taza de café en cada mano, aquella era una delicia, los granos traídos como envío especial directamente de las mejores plantaciones de Veracruz en México, sólo podía degustarse en su casa, reservado para la gente de más confianza de Moran. Habían pasado meses y lo seguía mirando de la misma manera, sorprendiéndose de que al final, alguien como John hubiera terminado a su lado.

Pese a la vida que llevaban.

Para John era difícil, siempre había estado del otro lado, del lado que protegía a las personas de los seres como él, pero no había opción posible o viable. Habían construido un bastión a su alrededor, uno que se forjó a base de las influencias que Sebastian cultivó para mantener el imperio de Moriarty. Sabía cómo ser invisible y aun así, fomentar el negocio, sabía a quién debía comprar y a quién desaparecer. Sabía cuándo algún hombre de Jim se acercaba husmeando o cuando un agente de MI-6 quería averiguar demasiado, también sabía que aquello debía estar atrayendo la atención de muchos.

Por un momento no importó, que viniera el mismísimo Jim Moriarty a querer vengarse o que el ilustre Sherlock Holmes apareciera en la puerta de su casa, nada de eso era trascendental como el hecho de tener frente de él a Sebastian, vestido solamente con el pantalón de la pijama, dejando su perfecto torso desnudo. John se levantó de la cama y le quitó la taza de café de las manos para ponerla en la mesa de noche y comenzó a besarlo poniendo mucho interés en sus labios, recorrerlos por completo, morderlos y chuparlos hasta dejarlos inflamados.

Entonces Sebastian comenzaba a gemir, eso le encantaba a John, como unos besos bastaban para hacerlo disfrutar, para que respirara agitadamente, para que su miembro estuviera ya erecto y listo para ser atendido. No importaba el tiempo que hubieran pasado juntos o las muchas veces que hicieran esto, siempre parecía como la primera vez, descubriendo todo con tranquilidad, sorprendiéndose de lo maravilloso que era el otro.

Sebastian estaba debajo de él, tocándolo, recorriendo su cuerpo con esos dedos largos y marcando su piel con sus uñas. Era perfecto, como verbalizaba cada momento de su placer y como este parecía intensificarse cuando John se dedicaba a marcar la piel de su cuello, de su pecho; como pareció llegar a un clímax cuando tomó sus pezones con sus dientes y mordió con suavidad. Sabía que le gustaba, John tenía la prueba frente de él, se retorcía y sus dedos se clavaban en la piel de sus caderas, se movía rítmicamente aumentado la fricción entre sus cuerpos y volviéndolo por completo, loco.

A John le encantaba, saberlo al límite. Tomó la botella de lubricante que estaba siempre a la mano y cubrió sus dedos, los introdujo muy despacio dentro de sí mismo, dejando que Sebastian tuviera una muy buena vista de la preparación que requería para recibirlo. John podía palpar el deseo de su ahora amante, de la persona con la que, pasara la que pasara, se iba a dormir todas las noches y despertaba a su lado; podía sentir como se estaba conteniendo para no levantarlo con esos brazos fuertes y colocarlo encima de él, llenándolo, haciendo que sus gritos inundaran la habitación.

Cuando John tuvo tres dedos dentro de él intercambió esa mirada con Sebastian donde le daba permiso para tomar el control, para introducirse en él y embestirlo una y otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa Coronel? –Preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el placer.- ¿Necesita una orden para llenarme por completo?

Los ojos de Sebastian perdieron todo rastro de color, John sabía cómo hablarle para lograr que se excitara aún más, que perdiera cualquier rastro de cordura y simplemente dejara salir sus instintos. Lo volteó y lo aplastó con su peso sobre la cama, levantó sus piernas y las recorrió besando sus muslos hasta tenerlo expuesto frente de él, su entrada dilatada y humedecida por el lubricante.

Lo penetró y John gimió, gritó y dijo su nombre una y otra vez hasta que terminó. Sabía que Sebastian se levantaría y traería una toalla para limpiarlos a ambos antes de acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo, depositando besos en su rostro de vez en cuando. Por la tarde tendrían que ir a otra ciudad rusa de nombre impronunciable para encargarse de sus asuntos, de los cuales sabía mucho más de lo que quisiera aceptar. El tráfico de drogas, el contrabando de armas y muchas otras cosas que quisiera creer que eran mentira. Un día todo eso le cobraría la factura, pero por ahora, entre los brazos de aquel hombre, nada más importaba.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Pues gracias por leer y la paciencia.**_

_**¡Larga vida al Johnstian!**_

_**Mientras Sebastian sea Richard Armitage y yo pueda soñar que es un ... Thilbo! OK, ya lo dije xD**_

**_Espero lo hayan disfrutado._**

**_¿Comentarios?_**

**_Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y no olviden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock._**


End file.
